Love is in the Air
by ellybear1
Summary: post series 5, my take on 1925... please tell me what you think. containing Corbet, Chelsie, Baxley!
1. Chapter 1

**February 1925**

"Mr bates, do you have a moment?"

Jon was cleaning his lordships shoes with a manner, less meticulous more…thorough.

"Of course Mrs Hughes"

"Well, I - I just wanted to say… well, we are all behind you tomorrow."

"No, but thank you for your concern Mrs Hughes."

Anna had gone back to that horrible place when he returned. He hated himself for that. But tomorrow he will get her out. He knew it. Miss Baxter gave them the proof they needed, but tomorrow she will deny it. She had to. He was sure that £5 would be enough…

"Donk!" George came bounding across the room and showed teddy to Robert.

"Yes George! Come to me now."

Mary hummed delightedly at George's newfound language. He really was growing fast. Yes, he does need some knew rompers she thought. I'll go into Harrods after the trial.

She too had a good feeling about it. Plus, she hated Baxter, especially after what Bates told her father... oh, how she missed her best friend. She had realised that Anna really her best friend, upstairs or down, it no longer mattered to Mary.

"Yes marigold, how beautiful your hair is now."

Edith crooned gently to the child as Marigold played on her lap.

"Seriously Edith, she's not even your child! How can you love her as much as you seem!

Edith wanted to shout, to tell her the truth, but right now, she knew Mary would say she was lying. No point making a fuss. And anyway, everyone is in London tomorrow for the trial: she could spend the whole day, alone, with marigold.

"Mary! How CAN you be so horrible!"

Robert interrupted his wife here, as he could see that Cora was very angry.

"No Mary. Be a bit kinder for once."

He looked around

"I do miss Sybil. I wonder how they are doing in Boston."

Cora's face flashed silently.

"Oh my. How dreadful, I am so sorry. I got a letter from Tom yesterday. Sybil is due to start school in a few months. But until then, she has made friends with a nearby man and his dog. Tom thinks…oh, my dear, I'm so sorry!"

Robert was on the verge of tears.

"Darling, I'm so sorry!"

Today was significant. It was the anniversary of Isis' parting.

"NO, don't be, i'm just being silly. Carry on"

She did carry on, saying that tom had got a job as a mechanic, and they had bought a lovely new house. Although she was recounting a happy tale, which she was delighted to tell, her mind was on other things. Dog related things…

**(Please review! this is my first ever story, and i have more written which i will try and get up soon, but until then, give me confidence in my writing! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daisy!"

Mrs Patmores strong voice carried through to the servants hall from the hustle bustle of the kitchen.

"Coming was the rushed reply. As daisy jumped from her chair, a book fell off the table. Thomas picked it up.

"you are studying algebra? Well aren't you getting on."

"I want to go to the farm, I told you!"

"Daisy!"

She sped from the room.

Mrs Hughes was writing up some ideas she had about venues.

"Elsie? I've had some thoughts about-"

"way ahead of you. I think either Ripon or York registrar."

Mr Carson looked shocked.

"A registrar? No, that won't do. It will have to be Ripon then"

"Never mind then"

"I have to go out to see about what day. I'll be gone until lunch. I'm sure you can manage until then."

She nodded a quick agreement. All of this wedding business made her head hurt. Silently she prayed for the best for them both, but she knew what she wanted. A simple life. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry. this one is a little smutty. please review. x)**

"And you are sure she is perfect-yes-ok-tomorrow then-morning- thank you"

Cora put down the telephone. She hardly used it these days. But this, well, It had to be a surprise.

"Cora daring, the gongs about to go. We must get going!"

"Coming darling"

After a quick peck on the cheek, the couple ascended the stairs arm in arm.

Mary walked out of the library just in time.

"Like an old married couple" she mused. Edith appeared behind her

"That is what they are after all"

"Humph"

"Darling, you look amazing In that new dress that you got"

Cora had chosen a slightly cooler dress this evening, with only one sleeve. Baxter carefully pinned a gold piece in her hair.

"Thank you Baxter, you may go"

As Phyllis left, she knew that tonight could be a long one.

"Mm, Robert. You don't look to bad yourself."

She arranged her necklace, and gave him a kiss. "C'mon, let's go down"

"But Cora… Baxter still has to dress Mary yet…"

She knew what he wanted, and he knew he had to wait.

"And she has just dressed me Darling"

Kisses must suffice for now.

Dinner ensued with many fights, as Mary and Edith bantered their way through the main course, and the pudding. "Mary! It's unfair to bring George and Marigold into this!

"No Edith. It is fair, because it's true!"

With that, Edith got up and stormed out, with Cora in hot pursuit. Edith knew she must bide her time, but sometimes Mary takes it too far!

Robert stared angrily at Mary. Not just for hurting Edith though. But because he knew that Cora would be asleep by the time he was ready.

"Papa? I'm sorry for ruining dinner"

He knew she didn't mean it, but he accepted it all the same.

When he got rid of Bates, he realised something. That Edith had to live through Marys harsh words. And he wept.

It seems that everyone was in tears in the Abbey that night. Mary cried as she knew that there was a secret they were hiding. Edith wept for poor little Marigold, who was so innocent, she fell asleep at the soft song from nanny. Cora wept privately, in hope that one day, Mary will find out, and all this fighting would stop.

Downstairs there were also tears. From Jon, as he missed Anna so deeply, and Baxter, from the knowledge that she caused the bates' hardship. And Elsie. Well, Elsie didn't know why she wept. Perhaps fear, or indecisiveness or just shear confusion at her emotions

"Why" she cried "Why did I choose this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's day 1925**

Today was the day of Anna's trial. John was so excited, but scared at the same time. He knew that today would be the day. The day she came home.

Today was the day of Anna's trial. Mary was getting ready with Mama. Cora was staying here, because she had something to attend to. Mary and Robert were going up with Bates, Baxter and Mrs Hughes. Mary had chosen her most respectable dress. Not to fancy, quite long. She wanted to give Anna the best chance she had.

Today was the day of Anna's trial. Phyllis was terrified. Terrified of what the judge will say. What he will do. What everyone will do.

"Goodbye Mama"

"Good luck my darling"

Cora then turned to Robert.

"Good luck to you my sweet husband. And a happy a valentines as you can have."

Robert lent in to kiss his wife goodbye, but she whispered in his ear

"I'll have a surprise from you when you get back"

"I await my surprise!"

They all entered the car and they sped away, while Cora watched. Now she just had to wait.

They were all in court. Anna stood tall and fair, although scared, in the box. Bates just sat there. He didn't have to go up. Miss Baxter did. She was up there now. The judge was confused with her story, but the jury were taking it well. After a few more minutes, she stepped down, and the jury were told to make their decision. Bates was so scared. Mary sensed his tension, and squeezed his hand.

"It will be alright. I'm sure of it"

"I wish I was as sure Milady."

At that moment, the jury walked back in and they nodded to the judge. Anna walked back into view. Bates almost cried out. Her fear was written all over her face. She was visibly trembling. The judge spoke

"The jury have made their decision. Mrs Anna May Bates, you have been cleared of all charges of the Murder of Mr Green"

John Bates stood up, and Anna cried out

"You may return home immediately. Court dismissed."

John started crying. He was so happy. He loved Anna, and now she was coming home. She was coming home!

He rushed outside, and he saw her coming towards him. She burst into a run, and soon they were together. In an embrace, and soon a kiss. He grabbed her bag, and said

"My most darling Anna. You can come home."

Mary then walked over to them. "Come on, we have to get back. You two can go in the other car. So you can be alone. We will see you when you get back."

She left, and then John said "Child, we must go"

And so they left.

And it was the best car trip ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day:

The car drew into the large drive, and Robert saw his wife, standing with something familiar. It looked: it looked like Isis! But it couldn't have been could it? As his mind wandered to Frankenstein, and pondered very seriously if Cora would ever do it, he realised. His darling Cora had bought him a new dog! A beautiful shiny bitch. As soon as the car stopped he jumped out and ran to the dog. Fondling its furry neck, he made one instant decision: to call the dog Ra, like the sun, for her coat certainly was just as glossy as it could have been. He then heard a tinkling laugh. Looking up sheepishly, he saw Cora.

"So you really would pick to dog over me!"

Now Robert felt foolish.

"Even when you have just been to London for a murder trial, you still choose the dog!"

He would have been upset, but Cora looked so happy, that he smiled.

"My darling, I am so sorry. But it was fine! Anna is here, and in truth, it couldn't have gone better!"

At this moment, Anna shuffled over to greet her employer.

"Milady-"

"Oh Anna, congratulations! We are all so pleased. If you want, you can go to the cottage, and we will see you tomorrow!"

Smiling, Anna moved towards her husband

"C'mon Darling, we really need to get home."

Mary watched as the couple walked together into the distance, but when she turned, she saw Edith with Marigold, looking remarkably like a Mother.

"I wonder…"she murmured as she wandered inside.

(hey guys! i am so sorry that it took so long to update this, but i have realised that i prefer to write one focused plotline, rather that the three i have here. I will try to finish it well, but swiftly so i can work on my Banna or Corbet fics. Much love xx)


End file.
